A Christmas Diary
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: Let’s peep into Fuji’s diary on Christmas and what will we see? TezuFuji.


**A Christmas Diary**  
By eliza natsuko

Pairing : TezuFuji!

Summary : Let's peep into Fuji's diary on Christmas and what will we see?

A/N : This fic is specially dedicated to Zaniah-san. Thanks for everything! Hope you enjoy this fic. And for the other readers, thanks for reading and this is my first time writing PoT fic. Sorry if there's any OOC-ness. MERRY CHRISTMAS, minna!

* * *

**Fuji's POV**

24th December, 8.15 am.

It's Christmas Eve and I'm spending my precious holiday snuggling on the warmth of my bed. It's really pathetic to celebrate this joyous season alone. ALONE. Yuuta won't be coming back until tomorrow. He said the purple freak.. (what was his name again… ) Misaki (1) wants him to practice some new moves. I bet he lied about that. Kami knows would want to practice on Christmas eve and on a freezing day. That Misaki taught my beloved kawaii ototo to lie huh? I'll get him for that one day -maybe something like ripping his favourite purple pajamas. Anyway, neesan will be spending Christmas with her boyfriend in Kyoto and both mom and dad said they want to have a special anniversary in England. Heh! Having a great anniversary and abandon their children? Who asked them to marry on Christmas eve dammit! Ah… enough of grumbling.. Maybe I should go out and have some of the fresh morning air.

24th December, 10.30 am.

I never knew having breakfast alone, regardless how tasty the food was, would be tasteless. I've been wondering around this park for an hour already and yet, I can't find any other thing to do. I've done putting up the Christmas tree, decorating the house, baking cookies and wrapping presents. 'Christmas Mega Sale'… What's that? Maybe I should go and have a look. I entered the complex and I almost got sandwiched by people pushing each other, shopping for Christmas presents. I entered a less crowded shop to avoid being squashed and found some cute looking trinkets. There's one with two hearts and an arrow going through it. Another one was a pair of swan, their heads met - forming a heart. But what caught my eye was a figure holding a racquet, a tennis racquet I suppose. I purchased it although I've bought presents for everyone. Whom shall I give this to? The salesgirl wrapped the trinket and I continued to stroll down the street.

24th December, 12 pm.

Without knowing a thing, my legs brought me to school. I walked around the tennis court. I still remember the time when I was a freshman and some evil senpais tried to bully me in this court. They threatened to beat me up and drop me out of the regulars (2) if I didn't run around the court naked. It was also during winter, 2 years ago. They tried to take advantage of me since I have small frame and looked weak. Luckily, Tezuka hadn't gone back yet. He saw those evil senpais bullying me and told them that he would report it to Buchou about their evil act. The senpais mumbled something like 'I'll let you go this time' and they left me alone with Tezuka. Tezuka offered me a walk home saying that the senpais might be following me to bully me again. I did not have any extra clothing that time, only a piece of thin fabric covering my body. I was shivering. Tezuka took off his jacket and asked me to wear it. I declined at first but he insisted that I should wear it as he was strong enough to withstand the cold weather. It's getting colder now… snow might start falling today. I walked towards the locker room thinking I should make myself warm before walking home. To my surprise, the room wasn't locked. Weird. Tezuka wouldn't leave the room unlocked. I enter the room and saw the same person who 'saved' me from my senpais 2 years ago. He said he's try to finish a report that was need to be passed on to Ryuzaki sensei and it had to be done before Christmas - although Ryuzaki sensei did not set the deadline to hand in the report! Heh, some workaholic!

24th December, 2 pm.

We, as in Tezuka and I, are on our way to have our lunch. He brought me to an isolated ramen stall downtown. He said he enjoyed eating here because it's peaceful.. True enough, there isn't any noise of vehicles honking and people buzzing around. It's so quiet that I can actually hear the winter breeze blowing softly. We ate our lunch, chatted about minor topics like tennis, Christmas and the weather. I asked him what he planned to do today. He answered me with a weird look that I couldn't interpret. He paid for the food though I said it would be on me. I was shocked when he asked me if I wanted to join him to shop for presents. But I couldn't show that I was shocked, could I? I smiled and nodded as a sign of agreement.

24th December, 3 pm.

Hehehehe.. It's nice seeing Tezuka trying hard to choose a suitable garment for Ayana-san. He looked confused in choosing between a modern dress and a traditional kimono. He asked for my opinion. HE ASKED FOR MY OPINION! Well, though I prefer the modern dress but the Tezuka family is very traditional. Instead, I told him whatever he chose would be right. He ended up buying an elegant silver bracelet with emerald bits on it. Simple but nice. He bought a pen craved with his dad's name on it for his dad and a pair of spectacles for his grandpa. Weird selection for a present, huh? After buying presents for his family members, we walked around the mall for a little while. The decorations in the mall was beautiful! Glasses and windows were sprayed with white mist that looked like snow. Artificial candy bars were hung on the walls. There were even people dressed up as Santa! But what amazed me most was the huge Christmas tree standing proudly at the entrance. The tree is about 15 feet tall decorated with colourful ornaments and cotton as snow. I didn't waste the chance to snap a picture with Tezuka under that tree. It took me 10 minutes to convince Tezuka to have a picture with me and another 10 minutes to make him smile in front of the camera. The Polaroid picture turned out to be something I wouldn't have expected. TEZUKA ACTUALLY SMILED and I had my hands around his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. This is the BEST picture I have with this stoic buchou and this picture will end up in a photo frame next to my bed.

24th December, 5 pm.

It's getting rather dark. Tezuka asked me if I needed to go back home to celebrate Christmas with my family. I told him that I'll be alone until tomorrow. He looked away and mumbled something. When I asked him what he said, he said nothing but I swore that I heard him saying something like 'You should spend Christmas with me then' but he denied it. We had a walk around the park I visited this morning but strangely, I enjoy walking around the park now. We talked a bit and walked to the nearby lake. Since its winter, the water has frozen up and there's a number of people skating there. Most of them were couples, holding hands and skating. I dragged Tezuka to the skating rink and rented two ice skating shoes. He said he didn't want skate and I figured out that he ACTUALLY didn't know how to skate. Nevertheless, I dragged him into the skating rink. He held my hand all the while, afraid that he would fall. I told him that it's easy to skate and that he should learn skating but he replied me saying nothing is as exciting as tennis. Typical Seigaku tennis club buchou, ne? I guided him on how to skate, that is if you consider pulling him in skating. He wouldn't let go of my hands reasoning that he would fall and if he did, it would banish his pride as a captain. I laughed at that. We skated for about an hour and a half. At the end of the skating session, he learned how to stabilize himself on the blades. And there was once, he almost fell and luckily I was there. He sort of hugged me to prevent himself from falling. I must be one lucky person to deserve a hug like that. Hehehehe…

24th December, 6.45 pm.

We walked home in silence, enjoying the warmth from each other. We were really close to each other. Just a slight touch and I would end up in his arms. Maybe we're both cold and just wanted the body heat from each other. When we reached my house, we faced each other but no words were exchanged. When he was about to leave, I grabbed his arm and ask him politely if he wanted to stay for dinner. A smile formed onto his lips and he nodded. He let himself sink into the couch and on the other hand, I began to cook. Since I have weird taste buds, he would come and check on me every once in a while. He accused me saying that I would add excessive wasabi into my cooking to poison him. I laughed. Our buchou can be so childish at times. But that didn't stop him from standing behind me and whisper into my ears asking what I was cooking. It sends shivers down my spine. He noticed it but he enjoyed doing that. When I was cutting some carrots to add into the stew, he offered me some help. Our hands would touch occasionally. It seemed as if we're doing it on purpose but we wouldn't admit it, would we? The food I prepared wasn't exactly what most people would say as luxurious. Just some simple dishes neesan taught me. However, we finished everything. Not even a single grain of rice left. It had been a while since we had dinner together. The last time we had dinner together was when we were in our second year. We stopped having dinner together ever since he got promoted to become the captain of the club. He would stay up late in the locker room to finish the report and that's the reason our dinners and outing decreased. I really miss those days.

24th December, 8.30 pm

After dinner, he suggested that we should go out and have a walk to improve our digestion. I protested saying that it's too cold and snow was beginning to fall. Instead, we sat on the cozy couch and watched some movies. His sneaky hand went around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He said that I felt cold and if I didn't get enough heat, I might freeze. I didn't pull away. In fact, I snuggled closer to him and leaned my head at the crook of his neck, in between his head and his shoulder. His hand stayed at my waist and the other hand looked for mine and entwined our fingers together. We watched the movie in silence. In the middle of the movie, I let out a soft yawn but he heard it. He asked if I was sleepy and if I want to go to bed but I shook my head. I wanted to stay in this position, enjoying the warmth from his body, enjoying the soft strokes of his thumb on the back of my hand. But I did not tell him that. I just remained silent till I felt him playing with my hair. Long fingers curling my honey brown hair. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. A smile I missed so much and longed for. The smile he used to have before he became the captain. The smile he used to give me every time when we were together. Once I asked him what happened to his smile, he answer me with something I least expected. I thought he would say he was too stressed up with school work, tennis club managements, exams and student council meeting. But no, he told me if he wasn't stern enough, no one would listen to his orders. I moved my fingers to his lips and gently traced his smile. A genuine smile formed on my lips as well. Not the sadist one. A real smile that came straight from my heart. He took my fingers and kissed the tip of it. He let our fingers entwine again and continued to watch our long forgotten movie.

25th December, 7.30 am

I was awoken by a soft shake on my arm. I looked at the intruder, ah, it's Tezuka. He muttered something incoherent, or was it just me that couldn't hear it properly? Oh, anyway, he uttered that I should wake up now and have my breakfast before it gets cold. Then, he walked away. I looked around me… I'm in my room, on my bed to be more precise. If I recall properly, I fell asleep on the couch last night. How did I end up here? Tezuka carried me? Did I sleep walk? Ah! Tezuka is calling again. I quickly got up and did my morning routine. I saw the trinket wrapped in multicolour paper with the word 'Merry Christmas' printed on it, the one I bought yesterday, lying lifelessly on my dressing table. I walked out of my room and smelled the delicious scent around my house. Smells like my favourite okonomiyaki! I enter the kitchen, just in time to see Tezuka removing the apron. Kuso! Just a second late! Imagine Tezuka wearing that PINK apron.. KAWAII! He served me the food. It looked 'destructed' but I still ate it knowing that's the best he could do since cooking wasn't exactly his cup of tea. After eating, we went to sit at the balcony, looking at the city covered with pure white snow. There's a boy, a junior high school boy I assumed, standing near the bus stop. Then, a girl came up to him. I can't really see his expression but I think he is happy as they exchanged presents. Heh! I don't need to wait for anyone.. I have one next to me now. Thinking of presents, I asked Tezuka to follow me to my room to-

"Syuu, what are you doing?" He asked, opening the door of my room.

"Nothing.. Just writing something. How do you like your present?"

"It's the best Christmas present I've ever received. Thank you." He replied as he walked closer towards me.

"Where's mine?" I asked and pretend to pout.

"I didn't get you one." He answered me with a pang of guilt in his voice.

"I took the trouble to get you a present and you didn't buy me a present?" I pouted more.

"Alright… What do you want?"…. I grinned.

"Give me a minute and I'll give you my answer."

25th December, 8.47 am.

I received my BEST Christmas present from Tezuka. A full kiss on the lips.

"Syuu…" Tezuka appeared behind me, hands encircling my waist and head buried into my hair.

"Mitsu, this is the second time I got interrupted while writing my diary." I turn around to face him.

"Writing your diary is more important than your koi?" His hazel orbs locked against my cerulean one.

"Well, I realize the importance of preserving a special moment in a book." I nuzzled against his nose.

"Do you want another Christmas present?" He asked, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I don't mind having another one." After a minute of the long wet kiss, we broke the kiss for the need of air. I leaned on his broad chest and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Mitsu."

"Merry Christmas, Syuu. Aishiteru."

* * *

Notes:

(1) Fuji is actually referring to Mizuki. Since Fuji have grudge on Mizuki for hurting Yuuta, I don't think Fuji would want to remember his name.

(2) Though Tezuka is the only one in his batch that qualified to be a Regular in first year, I made Fuji a regular in his first year too. He's skillful too, ne?

This is supposed to be a Christmas fic but I have to post it up early because I'm going to Singapore for a Christmas holiday. Reviews are always welcomed. Once again, Merry Christmas!


End file.
